narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanon Hyuga
Background A Quiet Child and the Silent Songstress Kanon Hyuga is a minor member of the branch family of the Hyuga. She was an incredibly shy girl throughout her early life, and rarely talked to anyone. This was a shame however, as she was noted for her extremely beautiful voice, and she loved to sing. She would only ever sing when she thought no one could hear her however. In the aftermath of the 4th Shinobi world war, every village was anemic in terms of ninja, as vast numbers had been bled dry by the war. Even nearly a decade later they were just beginning to recover. Every child with any talent for the ninja arts was essentially conscripted into the academy to bolster their numbers to a reasonable level. Even though the 5 major villages were weak, quite a few of the smaller villages had gained in power while they were trying to recover and bandits were abound with the lack of ninja to suppress them. Kanon too was put into the academy, but here was were her innate shyness dragged her down to the bottom of the class. She was too embarrassed to be in front of the class to succeed in any way in the academy, and as a result she regularly failed sections of the courses. Her parents, not wanting to see their daughter suffer as she wanted to try and be a shinobi like all the other children were growing up to be, asked Lady Hinata, the wife of the sixth Hokage, if she could try and help their daughter. Hinata agreed to help them, as she saw a lot of what she used to be in the girl. It took even her a while to get Kanon to even speak, let alone talk to her. Kanon slowly warmed up to Hinata, but even with her help she had trouble with other people. Hinata got Naruto involved, and through him she learned to summon toads. With his help she managed to summon several smaller toads before she summoned Gamatatsu. Gamatasu's less than brilliant personality struck a chord with her, and the two quickly became friends. Being able to summon toads allowed her to always have a friend when she needed it. With their help in her training, she was able to find some confidence, and her performance in the Academy improved. She eventually graduated from the academy, and was placed in a genin squad. While she was still not that great at ninjutsu or taijutsu, she had a knack for genjutsu. She frequently employed it through her voice, whether by memorizing opponents with what was almost hypnosis or singing them a lullaby. She would summon Gamatatsu a lot during her off time and would usually sing for him. This continued as she was promoted to chunin. Eventually Gamatatsu asked her if she would like to visit where he lived, as he was always going to where she lived. She agreed and was reverse summoned to Mount Myoboku, the home of all toads. While there she met most of her smaller friends, and then talked to quite a few toads, even Gamakichi the boss toad. Eventually she met Fukusaku and Shima while they were taking a walk around the mountain. At the time she was singing in harmony with a bunch of smaller frogs. They started talking after she had finished singing and they were surprised that she knew Naruto-boy, albeit not very well. They eventually managed to convince her to go see the Great Toad Sage. While he did not have a prophecy for her, he did see enough potential in her that he asked one of the smaller toads to teach her Senjutsu. This would end up taking her several months, as she still performed her ninja duties during her training. She had trouble learning senjutsu, as her chakra reserves were only barely large enough to try and balance the natural energy with her internal chakra, and she nearly petrified herself more than a few times, but was saved by the staff before she became a statue permanently. But eventually she indeed managed to enter sage mode properly, first at the imperfect level but after several months more work managed to achieve perfect sage mode, gaining only the markings around her eyes and the square irises that mark a true toad sage. Defection and New Friends In the Band Now Appearance Personality Abilities Ninjutsu Genjutsu Nature Transformation Taijutsu Sage Mode Stats Trivia Quotes